Captured
by dannyphantomlives
Summary: Danny's family has been kidnapped by Skulker! Can Danny save them? or will he have to give himself up to save them? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! please tell my what you think. :


**Chapter 1**

"Mom? Dad? Jazz? Where are you?" I asked frantically "Where could they be?" I asked myself. "I checked the lab, their rooms even the opp center!"

I grabbed my phone and called Tucker,

"Uh, hey Tucker, listen I haven't seen my parents or Jazz in awhile, Have you seen them? Just call me back as soon as possible, bye."

Next, I tried to call Sam, "Hello? Sam?"

"Hey Danny whats up?"

"I can't find my parents! I looked everywhere! The lab, their rooms!"

"Did you try the kitchen?"

"That's not funny Sam! Can you come over and help?"

"Sorry Danny, I can't ,my Mom and Dad are forcing me to go to a hotel with them., They think that if I get out and see the world I can be a better person."

"Well, at least you found your parents I can't find mine anywhere!"

"Did you ask Tucker yet?"

"I tried to call him but he didn't pick up!"

"That's weird, Tucker always picks up, Oh no,"

"Whats wrong Sam?"

"My Mom is coming upstairs, bye Danny, Oh and I hope you can find your parents."

"Yeah, me to." I said while I closed my phone. As I walked downstairs to the lab I noticed a piece of paper on the wall where the Fenton Thermos was hanging**:**

"Dear Ghost Child,

Surrender yourself to me, and you will get your family back,

Sincerely, Skulker."

"Oh no! Skulker has my family!" I said to myself. "I need to save them!" I yet again called Sam, this time no response.

"Sam, I need your help it's important, Skulker took my family, I need you to find Tucker and come to my house now! Please hurry!" I hung up the phone and waiting for fifth-teen minutes, after that I decided to take matters in my own hands.

"I'm going ghost!" I flew into the ghost portal to find Tucker floating!

"Tucker!"

"Danny?" Tucker asked unknowingly.

"Yeah, it's me" I replied with reassurance. Tucker looked at his PTA,

"Hey look I get five bars here! And you called me." He played back the message.

"Danny, did you find you pa-," I interrupted his question with my head shaking left to right.

"Tucker, I found this note on the Fenton Thermos." I showed him the note that skulker gave me.

"Danny, no! You can't give your self to him!"

"Tucker I have to! I would give myself up to anyone, even Skulker to protect my family." I said as I started off into the ghost zone.

"Danny wait! I have to find Sam!" Tucker said to himself as he left the ghost zone.

As I was looking threw the ghost zone for Skulker, I noticed that the ghost zone had changed. "what happened here?" I looked at the ghost zone map that I made. "everything is backwards, so, if clockwork is over there, then Skulker is over here!" I said to myself.

"Danny!" I heard a voice behind me that sounded like Tucker, I turned around quickly and saw Tucker in the Fenton Speeder.

"Tucker, What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Helping you, duh! And I brought Sam!"

"Danny listen, I know you don't us here, but we are here to help you, your family is our family! And we aren't leaving without you or your family!" Sam insisted.

"Fine, you guys can stay but, be careful, I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Don't worry Danny, we are both wearing the Fenton specter deflectors!" Sam said.

"Alright then let's go, just be safe, Please." I said as we flew off searching the ghost zone.

**Chapter 2**

We finally reached Skulkers island, I carefully inspected the area.

"Sam, Tucker, the cost is clear, come on." I told them.

"Danny, are you sure you can do this?" Tucker asked.

"I'm positive, and when my family comes out, get them into the Fenton Speeder and leave the ghost zone, got it?"

"Danny-" Sam was about to say,

"Got it?" I repeated with force. Sam threw herself out of the Fenton Speeder and hugged me so tightly that I could not breath.

"Danny, I love you." my eyes widened,

"Sam, I love you to." I said in response. We kissed, and hugged for what seemed like hours. I knew that when I went into Skulkers place, I would never come out. Tucker flung himself out of the Fenton Speeder and hugged my yet again so tight that I could not breath.

"Danny, you are my best friend, I know that we might not see you for awhile, but while your in there, Sam, your family and I will do everything to get you out. I promise." Tucker explained.

"Tucker, Sam-" I attempted to say, but before I could finish Sam and Tucker both hugged me, I could feel tears running down my face. I helped Tucker and Sam back into the Fenton Speeder. I saw Tucker and Sam's hands against the windshield I put my hands on theirs.

"Good-bye guys, you have been my best-" before I could finish my sentence I felt a tightness on my back.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker said in unison. The next thing I knew was that I was falling down into a ecto-cage.

"What?" I said unknowingly.

"Hello ghost child, Miss me?" Said a familiar voice.

"Skulker! Wheres my family!" I asked forcefully.

"They are fine, for now."

"Let them go! You have me just please, they didn't do anything to you!" I said frantically.

"Fine, I will let your family go. But first, do you want to see them?" As he said that he lifted a sheet that was covering a cage. I gasped at the sight of my Mom and Dad.

"Mo- I mean Maddie, Jack, Jazz! Let them go!" I declared.

"Wait, What was that? You own parents don't know you secret? Well this is very interesting." He said as he walked over to my Mom, Dad , and Jazz.

"Get away ghost!" Jack started.

"Or you'll what?" Skulker interrupted.

"Well, uh." Jack responded.

"Exactly, I have a question for you welps. Have you heard of the ghost child? He goes by the name Danny Phantom?"

"Yes I have! And I have promise to rip that ghost apart!-"

"Jack! We do not communicate with ghosts! But we have heard of the ghost boy." Maddie interrupted.

"Good." Skulker said with a smile. He walked over to me and push the cage that I was in towards my family.

"This is Danny Phantom, and he is your son." He said with a scowl.

**Chapter 3**

I was scared, I didn't know how they would respond.

"No!" Maddie and Jack said in unison.

"It can't be our son is studying at the library with girlfriend and his geek friend!" Jack said.

"Well, believe it , and if you won't ill prove it!" He said while walking over to a lever near me.

"Skulker, what are you doing?" I asked him in fear.

"What does it look like welp? I'm sharing your identity!" He said with a laugh. Next thing I knew was that I claw has grabbed me and was pulsing ecto-blasts at me. Every second I was being shot with powerful ecto-blasts

"Whats wrong ghost child? Can't transform? Well, I will just have to fix that won't I?" He tun this knob which forced more power into me.

"Agh!" I screamed in pain, I began to transform but I tried not to.

"One more power plus and my secret would be reveled!" I told myself. The next thing I knew, was that Skulker shot me with one of his rockets at me. And I transformed, in front of my family.

**Chapter 4**

"Danny!" My Mom said confused.

"M-mom, D-dad?" I said hesitantly. Skulker walked over to my family and push a button that released them out of the ghost zone. I looked up and saw them getting picked up in the Fenton Speeder.

"At least their safe." I told myself.

"Finally, Ghost Child is mine!" Skulker said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked Skulker.

"You'll see in time" He laughed hysterically.

**Chapter 5**

** "**We have to go back for Danny!" Sam insisted. Sam and Tucker were in a fight about coming back to rescue me.

"I can't believe that Danny is a ghost, I have always talked about destroying them in front of him! Jazz! Can you get me some comfort fudge?" Jack said.

"Well, ghost or not we need to get him back!" Maddie insisted.

"Tucker, you don't understand you promised him!" Sam argued.

"We need to get him!" Sam and Maddie yelled.

"No, we need to wait!" Jack and Tucker yelled back.

"Stop it!" Jazz yelled, "We can't rescue Danny by yelling at each other! I have a plan."

**Chapter 6**

"As you've seen ghost child, I like to put my prey on display for the whole ghost zone to see!"

I found myself in a glass box in front of his island.

"I'm surprised that you have not been busy in the last few days,"

"Why would I be busy, welp?"

"Well, there are more ghost kids than me you know."

"There is?" he asked.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of Vlad Plasmius?" I asked.

"Yes I have, and I work for him." he said with a smirk. "That is where you are going."

"Wait, I thought you said that I was your display."

"I did, but giving you to Vlad seen a lot more entertaining to watch." He said with an evil smile.

"In fact, I will make him a pelt, made form a ghost boy." he said while putting a knife to my throat.

"Don't touch my baby!" I head form above.

"Mom!" I yelled happily. I saw Sam come down form the Fenton Speeder with Tucker and my Mom.

"Were coming Danny!" they all said together. As they came inches away from Skulker and I, Skulker picked my up and used me as a shield from the ecto-blasts that would come from Sam, Tucker and my Mom.

"Don't come any close if you want your friend alive." Skulker said truthfully.

"Give him back!" Sam and Tucker demanded.

"Okay," Skulker said while he grabbed his ecto-knife and stabbed me in the side.

"Danny! No!" Everyone yelled as Skulker laughed and flew away. Everyone rushed me into the

Fenton Speeder. As I transformed into my human self, I saw shock in everyone's eyes as we went back to the lab. The next thing I saw was black.

When I woke up I was in my bedroom.

"He's up he's up!" I heard Jazz say.

"Danny!" everyone yelled happily.

"Now Son, I want you to be careful were you ride your bike. We don't want another accident." Jack said.

"What?" I asked.

"I used Dad's new invention to wipe there memories about yesterday, they think you fell on a stick and it pierced through you." Jazz explained. I nodded.

"Uh, yeah dad, I'll be careful." I told him. After they left the room Sam and Tucker came up. Right away they hugged me.

"Ah, careful guys!" I joked around.

"Danny," Sam said with tears in her eyes, "I thought I would never see you again." She kissed me and hugged me.

"Uh, guys? I'm right here!" Tucker exclaimed. We laughed.

"Wait, Skulkers still out there! I have to go find him!" I tried to get up but Sam and Tucker pushed me back in my bed.

"Your not going anywhere you are staying here with us." they said to me. "Forever"

**The End**


End file.
